A neutron therapy apparatus used in boron neutron capture therapy apparatus normally gives the irradiated object multiple angles irradiation because of need. In the past, in order to achieve this kind of multiple angles irradiation, the neutron therapy apparatus was normally fixed on some rotary apparatus which had enormous structure, and the rotation of the neutron therapy apparatus was driven by the rotation of the rotary apparatus. Obviously, the structure of the neutron therapy apparatus itself is already quite big, so it may need a rotary apparatus even bigger than the neutron therapy apparatus to drive the rotation of the neutron therapy apparatus by an external rotary apparatus, and quite large space is further needed to satisfy the rotation of the neutron therapy apparatus and the rotary apparatus at the same time. Therefore the whole apparatus is not only bulky but also with low application, and it is not benefit to the miniaturization design of the neutron therapy apparatus.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.